1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to nets of the type used to remove leaves and other debris from swimming pools or other bodies of water. More particularly, it relates to a structure that facilitates emptying of the net after each collection of leaves and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pool nets are releasably attachable to the end of elongate poles so that a user standing on a pool deck can reach across a swimming pool or to the bottom of the pool if needed to remove leaves or miscellaneous debris from the pool. Standard practice is to lift the net from the pool when the net is full or partially full of leaves, branches, or other debris, and to invert the net and shake it to cause the debris to fall therefrom after the net has been moved to a location away from the pool. If all of the debris does not fall from the net when it is shaken, the frame of the net can be tapped or struck against a wall or other immovable object in order to bump or dislodge the debris from the net.
Most of the larger, heavier objects will fall from the net when the net is inverted but many smaller objects can stick to the net even when the net is shaken, tapped, or both. Large wet leaves can remain stuck to the net as well. The objects that remain adhered to the net are returned to the pool when the net is returned to the pool. Those objects have to be removed a second time, or a third time, or more, from the pool. With continued usage, the debris accumulation on the net can become unacceptable.
Thus there is a need for a net that can be cleaned of virtually all debris before the net is returned to the pool for further debris removal.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.